What I want
by Mrs.Sid The Kid
Summary: This is a story about me and my "sister". It's hard to find love, when your dads are "The Deadman" and the "Big Red Machine".But when you live for the moment,love swantons into your heart. Undertaker,Kane,The Hardys,DX and some OCs Better then it sounds
1. The Sisters of Destruction

A/N okay I'm going to try again

I know many people have written Undertaker daughter and Jeff Hardy fics. So I'm going to try one.

Okay it's is set in present time but the rosters are changed, Taker is the American badass gimmick and alot of tag teams are still together.

Name: Bree Callaway

Height: 5"11

Weight: 125

Hair Colour: Long Black hair with pink and blue streaks

From: Death Valley, California

Signature Move: Darkness falls ( Top rope headscissors takedown)

Nicknames: The Deadman's Princess, The Sister's of Destruction (with Mercy Jacobs)

Associates: The Undertaker, Kane, Mercy Jacobs and Jeff Hardy

Theme Song: Fake It by Seether

Name: Mercy Jacobs

Height: 5"4

Weight: 116

Hair Colour: Short Dark Brown

From: Parts Unknown

Signature Move: No Mercy ( Top rope chokeslam)

Nicknames : The Little Red Machine, The Sister's of Destruction (with Bree Callaway)

Associates: Kane, The Undertaker, Bree Callaway and DX

Theme Song: Show Stopper by Danity Kane


	2. The Very Bare Enigma

A/N Here's my first try and It probly isn't that good but I'll try to make it better as I go along. Try to be nice. :) R&R

I don't own anything

" Miss.Calaway welcome you are the newest superstar." Vince McMahon said shaking my hand.

" Thank you so much sir. This has been my dream since the first day I came here with my dad." I said quickly grinning ear to ear.

" Bree this isn't going to be all fun and games. You won't be wrestling for a few weeks because you'll just go out with your dad and your sister. Come back in about a hour come back here and get your script, you'll be doing a few promos tonight."

" Yes, sir. Can I go now." I asked, just about to jump out of my skin.

" Yes, Bree. Go and relax for awhile." Vince said looking down at the papers on his desk. " And send the next person in."

" Yes sir." I cheerfully said almost running out the door.

This is my frist day as a WWE diva. It's been my dream since I was a little girl and with the Undertaker as your dad, you get really into the business. I should tell you right now that I didn't just get a job because I'm Mark Calaways daughter. He didn't even want me to wrestle. I got here because I have been working my ass off since I was fourteen. I finally got here but not to the pleasure of my father.

" Bree-Bree. Your finally here." It was my sister Mercy, who was sprinting down the hallway.

" I just had a meeting with Mr. McMahon. I'm finally a diva baby." I screamed hugging her tight.

" Yeah your dad made that very clear." Mercy said clearing her throat.

" What are you talking about?"

" Um...your dad left this on your door." The shorter girl said passing me a sheet of paper.

" This is Bree Calaway. Yes, my daughter. That means YOU DON'T TOUCH HER. That mean no, Edge, John, Jericho, MVP, Morrison, Cody and that means you can't touch her either RANDY. Any of the people not on this list have to talk to me before you can talk to her." I red the note out loud as Mercy was bent over laughing.

" I have to kill him. I will later, I need to go to my locker room." I said seething as I crumpled up the piece of paper.

I walked into my locker room. My own locker room. It was peaceful for about a minute until my door flew open...the person who opened it was just wearing the Intercontinental title belt. When I saw his bright blue hair I knew who it was.

" Long time no see Jeff." I said laughing at the almost naked Hardy boy. " So...why are you naked?"

" Um...well I was at catering with some of the guys and Randy said he would pay me fifty bucks if I ran into the women's locker room just wearing my belt. I did but they all screamed until Beth came out of the shower. Just to put this lightly Beth scares the shit out of me, so I ran into what I thought was a empty locker room. And now I'm standing in a locker room basically naked with Takers kid." The rainbow haired warrior said trying to keep covered

" I see." I paused blushing when I saw his Rainbow haired ass as he looked out the door.

" So I'm screwed because I have a meetin' with Vince in like ten minutes." Jeff said in his sweet southern drawl.

" Here's a towel. wrap it around you and run to your locker room.." I said still red as I throw a towel at Jeff.

" Thank you so much Bree. I'll see you later kid. I don't think I was on your daddy's list." He said with a intoxicating smile as he ran out the door.


	3. The Little Red Machine Meets DX

A/N okay two people that is pretty good for me lol Here's chapter two but this is in Mercy's Pov. I will be switching back and fourth between the two of them. Again I still don't own anything. Sorry that it's really dry right now it will get better

" I'm doing promos with DX. D fucking X. Like Shawn Michael's and Triple H." I said eye's wide staring at Stephanie McMahon.

" Yes, you are going to be their manger for a while and we'll will see how the fans like it." Stephanie said trying not to laugh about how existed I was.

" I have a promo tonight with HBK and HHH. I'm going to scream." Even though I'm twenty-two right now I feel like I'm ten again.

" Here's your script. Your promo will be filmed in about a hour. Go and get ready."

Opening the door I quickly added. " Thank you so much Stephanie. This is my dream."

I better introduce myself, I'm Mercy Annabelle Jacobs. Yes, I am Glen Jacobs daughter and if you don't know who that is to put it simply Kane is my big red daddy. I'm also Taker's niece but since his daughter Bree and I are basically sisters. I have been wrestling for about two months but it has only been second rate dark matches and being my dad manager. The little red machine finally gets her break, I'm going to be the new manger of DX , this week I get to have a match against Lita and next week I am going to be in a main event. A big six man tag match between me and DX vs Rated RKO and Lita. I'm so happy!

" Mercy, I hear your going to be our manger." It was The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michael's. The legend, the showstopper and the man I have had crush on since I was ten.

" Yeah, this is existing. I'm going to be a member of Degeneration X." I said trying not to scream.

" I'm glad it's you and not some other diva." Shawn said clearing his throat when Jillian walked past us.

" Well, I better go and look over my script. I'll see you in a bit Shawn." I said skipping down the halls.

" How do I look." I said to the other divas.

" You look hot Mercy. I love your red leather pants." Candice said brushing her long brown hair.

" What do you have to do? I hear your joining DX." Ashley asked fixing her makeup.

" Well...I'll just say it's good my dad is on Smackdown right now." I said with a nervous laugh. " I better go wish me luck."

" I s everyone ready for the promo." The camera man asked when I got there.

" Yeah." I said out of breath for running the whole way.

" Okay Shawn and Hunter. We are rolling in three, two and one."

**Promo Start**

" Okay Shawn we have went through everyone. None of the diva seemed to be...good enough to be apart of DX." HHH said flipping through the note pad.

" What about Candice?" Shawn asked looking off his own notes.

" Can't she has the belt."

" Maria?"

" Her little boyfriend and Carlito."

" Micki, Ashley, Melina, Beth."

" Lesbian, just no, she's has Nitro...and dude come on." HHH said giving Shawn a look.

" What about..."

I cut him off. " What about me?"

" Are you on the list?" HBK asked flipping through the notebook.

" I'm not but I think I'm your best choice."

" Okay, I need name, age, height, weight, references and why you wanna be a part of DX." Triple H asked looking me up and down.

" I'm Mercy Jacobs. I'm 5"4, a hundred and ten pounds. You can talk to my sister Bree Calaway, my uncle Mark or my dad. I should be apart of DX because of this." I said pulling my shirt off to expose my DX bra.

" Hunt...I like her." Shawn said with a smirk on his face.

" Okay, Mercy. We will get back to you." HHH said looking me up and down again.

" Bye boys." I said smirking as I waved at the two older men.

" Shawn, her last name Jacobs right?" The game asked.

" Yeah Hunter. Why?"

" Her sisters last name is Calaway and her uncle is named Mark right?"

" That means her dad is Kane Shawn and her Uncle is Taker." Hunter said his eyes wide.

" Oh...that's not good is it Trips." HBK asked looking his eyes wide.

" No, it really isn't Shawn."

**End Promo**


	4. Fake It

A/N woot one more review okay this is back in Bree's POV

" Did you know your in the diva binki contest with me tonight?" Maria asked adjusting her top.

" Huh...I was told I wasn't starting till next week." I said confused thinking the ditzy brunette may have hit her head.

" You must have not seen the note. Kelly got sick so Vince out you in the match. Here's the note." The bubbly girl said handing me a piece of paper.

" Um okay." I said reading the note. " Santino grabs Maria. Bree win's, Melina and Jillian get mad. They gang up on Bree. Johnny Nitro comes out to help Melina, Right as he's about to hit Bree with a chair Jeff Hardy comes and save her..." I crumpled up the note swearing under my breath.

" What's wrong...the girl's usually like it when Jeff saves em'. How do I looked Bree?" Maria asked oblivious.

" You look great. I just don't want that Hardy boy to get himself killed." 

" Why would he get killed?"

" Mari...my dad is about seven feet tall and he goes by the name "The Undertaker."

" Your dad's The Undertaker?" God I think she gets dumber everyday.

" Yes Mari let's go." I said taking one last look in the mirror.

" JR we should have one more diva. I wonder who it is...Maybe Ashley or Candice or Kelly. Oh JR puppys." King said overly excited.

" I don't know King. I heard we got a few new..." My entrance music cut him off.

_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah_

I stuck my head out from the curtain. Grinning when I saw the crowed. But I hoped my dad didn't kill me when he saw my little leather bikini.  
_  
And just fake it, if you're out of direction  
Fake it, if you don't belong here  
Fake it, if you feel like infection  
Whoa, you're such a fuckin' hypocrite _

" From Death Valley California, The Deadman's Princess Bree Calaway." Lillian announced, as the crowed went wild.

" JR...is that Takers kid..." King asked as I jumped over the top ropes.

" King I think so..."

I grabbed the mic out of Lillian's hand. " Thank you Lillian. Well you may have guess but I should explain this to the slower one...cough Melina and Jillian cough yes my daddy is the big old Deadman. I'm finally here." I said throwing the mic as King walked into the ring.

" Well ladies I'm going to be the judge." He said walking past the four bikini clad girls. " I think the winner is the new girl Bree Calaway."

I started to cheer, so I didn't notice Melina and Jillian sneak up behind me. My head hit the ground hard as they throw me down by my hair.

" Oh My God. There's Nitro with a chair...he's going to hit Bree."

I was drug up by my hair as I saw Nitro standing there with a chair in his hand, he drew it back but right before the chair connected with my face. A certain Rainbow haired enigma drop kick the chair in his face.

" King it's Jeff Hardy. He came to save Taker's little girl. " JR said when jerry sat back down.

" Are you okay?" Jeff asked as they left the ring.

" My head hurt and...Oh mother fucking hell." I mumbled as I heard my fathers entrance theme.

I stood up when I heard the motorcycle cut off. " Dad, I'm fine. Jeff came to help me.." I shouted as Taker pulled me roughly from Jeff.

" JR I don't think Taker is to fond of Jeff."

" King I don't think so either. I think he just said stay away from my daughter and it looks like Hardy is talking back."

" Taker I was just helping her. It didn't look like anyone else was coming and I didn't want her face based in." Jeff said grabbing my hand.

" Back off kid." My dad hissed pushing Jeff down.

" Dad fuck. Lets go god calm the hell down." I shouted leaving the ring fuming.

" Good job Bree." Maria said hugging me tight.

" Thanks Maria. I have to go." I said quickly when I heard the motorcycle stop.

" Bree Calaway go to makeup." Someone said pushing toward the door.

" What! I'm done for the night." I said trying not to lose my temper.

" No. You have a promo with Jeff Hardy, so go to makeup." the makeup person said sitting me down.

I got out of the makeup chair right before my promo. I was so tired I could barely stay awake. " Hey, Jimmy." I said to the camera man trying not to yawn .

" Hi Bree. You know what your doing?"

" You I looked it over while I was getting eight inches of makeup. Hey Jeff." I said cheerily to the green eyed champion.

" Hi Bree. You did get out there." Jeff said with a intoxicating smile.

" Okay people we will start in three...two...one."

Jeff stood alone leaning against the wall. He was bobbing his head to a song that no one else could hear. The older man looked good enough to eat.His long now blonde hair was tied back and his little lip ring made me...well want to do thing that my dad wouldn't aprove of.

" Jeff I am so sorry about the Deadman. Thank you for helping me." I said looking up at him.

" No problem Bree. Do you think you could do somethin' for me though?" Jeff asked pushing himself up of the wall.

" Anything Jeff."

" Do you think next week...you could team up with me against Nitro and Melina?"

" Sure Jeff. I would love to team with you. But I better go I need to go and she my sisters match. Bye legend tiller." I smirked walking off camera.

Jeff stood there for a minute and smirk on his handsome face, he shook his head as he sat down bobbing his head again.

" Good and cut. You can all leave now."

" Thank you. I'll see you later Jeff. I really have to go and watch Mercy's match." I said turning away to leave.

" Bye Bree. Have fun little girl." I heard Jeff say as I blushed heavily as I walked down to my locker room.


	5. Showstopper

A/N people I need more reviews

" Okay Mercy. Get ready...three two...one."

_We sittin' on 22s plus 2  
Mink bucket seats, neon blue  
Color coordinate with them shoes  
Yeah, we divas  
But we ride like big boys do_

I ran through the curtain. My heart was pounding in my chest...my frist match. " From Parts unknown. Mercy "The Little Red Machine" Jacobs." Lillian announced as I was walking down the ramp.

_We call it show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'  
We show stoppin'  
We show, show stoppin'_

I slid under the top rope throwing up the horns as I heard the music stop. " You all know me as Kane's daughter but now I'm here to fight my..." I was cut off by the one the only Rated RKO.

" Okay before you two start talking. I need to ask. Why the hell are you two douche bags out here?" I shouted into the mic.

They didn't say anything. Orton and Edge just came into the ring as everything went dark and a certian "walking kiss of death" walked out from behind the curtain. " I see now. I have to fight Lita. But I know how this is going to work. I am going to be winning and then either Orton will RKO me or Edge will spear the liveing hell out of me. Okay, well if I'm going to go down I better go down swinging." I said bashing the mic over Edge's head.

I started to punch Randy but my momentum ended when I got thrown by my hair. The match went to hell from there. About five minutes in my momentum was back. Lita was laying on the ground, so I climbed the top rope, to do my dad's clothesline. But I underestimated Rated RKO. Randy Knocked out the ref bur before I could do anything. I felt a steel chair connect with my back. I fell face first off the top rope.

" This bitch is going to get a con-chairto." Edge shouted as I felt the cold metal chair slid under my face. I paused waiting to taste the cold metal. Insted I got pulled up to my feet by...Shawn Michael's. DX came to save me.

" Your probably all wondering why DX is here? We couldn't let the newest member of DX get hurt could we." HHH asked the audience as they went wild

" Wait Trips. I think she need something. A DX women's tank top. Which you can all get at Shawn said passing me the shirt as he held me up.

" And if your not down with that." Triple H shouted.

" We got two words for ya." HBK said passing my the mic.

" Suck it." I shouted right before I passed out.


	6. A back rub, coke and a few thumbtacks

A/N Thank you for the reveiw Lady IkoYume and Kaneshia. I need more reviews people

" I can finally sleep." I mumbled to myself toweling off my wet hair. It has been three hours since my match, two and a half since my promo with Jeff and a hour since I got back to the hotel. " Shit I need to go and see Mercy. I totally forgot to watch her match." I said aloud again grabbing my baggy hoodie. I walked out into the empty hallway looking for room 324. It was quiet because most of the superstars went out to a bar but since I'm eighteen and have taker as a father I wasn't allowed. When I got to the end of the hall I noticed I wasn't alone. Jeff was standing outside his room swearing under his breath.

" Did you get locked out?" I asked the tall blue haired man.

" Kinda...I'm sharein' with Shelton and from the sound that are comein' from the room...Him and Layla are havein' some fun. So, I'm locked out." Jeff drawled running his fingers though his hair. I got worried when I saw him flinch.

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, my back is just bugging me." I bit my lip when Jeff smiled at me.

" What did you do?"

" Well I had a dark match vs Nitro and I went for a whisper in the wind and I missed and twisted my back a bit. It's not that bad." I could tell Jeff was lying by the wall he had one hand on his back.

" Do you want to come to my room. We could watch DVD's or something until they are done?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

" Sure...what about tall, dark and deadman?" The rainbow haired warrior asked refering to my father.

" He went out and his room is a floor above us. Let's go. Are you sure you are okay?"

" I'm fine Bree. This your room?" Jeff asked but he got the answer when I opened the door.

" How about you go and pick out a dvd and I'll run and get some pops okay." I grabbed a pair of baggy sweatpant of my floor to cover my short short covered ass.

When I got back to my room, I knew I shouldn't got him to pick out a dvd. He found the ones I really didn't want him to see. Jeff was sitting on the bed watching old episodes of him in TNA that I taped then burnt on to DVDs.

" You have alot of wrestling DVDs." Jeff said not turning away from the screen. Jeff was watch my least favorite match. I jumped when I saw him get blackhole slammed on to a pile of thumbtacks. I remeber the first time I watched it. The minute that happen I stated to cry.

" Ha that hurt like a bitch. I still have a few scars." Jeff said laughing. He took a sharp intake of breath his hand went to his back.

" I have a idea..how about I give you a massage. Then your back will feel better...take off your shirt Jeff." I didn't know where this was coming from I'm usually quiet but tonight I was tapping into my inner glamazon.

" Um...okay. be careful." Jeff pulled his black beater over his head. My eyes went wide when I saw Jeff's hard abs.

" Lay down okay." I straddled Jeff right below his hips. I looked down at Jeff. His back was red and in some parts bruised. " I think Raw is on right now do you wanna watch it?" I asked kneading the knots in his shoulders.

" Sure." Jeff said changeing the channel.

We both just layed there. Me just rubbing Jeff's back and him watching Raw. I screamed when I saw myself come out.

" Look there's me." I was grinning ear to ear as my hands rubbed right above Jeff's waist band.

" Never seen yourself on TV before huh.." Jeff paused as a soft moan escaped his lips. " I think my backs good now thanks Bree." Jeff said as I unstrated his back.

" No, I have never seen myself on TV So I am pretty damn happy. Oh Mercy's mach is next." I said still feeling flushed.

" Is Mercy your sister?" Jeff asked opening a coke.

" She is really my cousin but we are basically sister's. I wonder who she has to fight?"

" Oh she has to fight Lita. I hope her the best. Lita is a fighter." Jeff said when we heard the loud entrance music.

We sat there and yelled at the TV the whole time. I started swearing under my breath when I saw Mercy go to the top rope.

" Oh no oh no oh no. Get up Mercy." I cried at the TV when the chair hit Mercy's back.

" She is fine look DX is goin' to help her." Jeff said squeezing my shoulder reassuringly.

" Good I was scared...Jeff why are they getting the paramedics?" I asked when my cousin collapsed.

" Oh...just to get the crowed riled up. She's fine." Again I could tell Jeff was lying.

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number. " Come on...Hey...dad?...Where's Mer?...I was just watching the repeat...I'll be down there in five minutes...I can get a ride just stay there...okay...bye." I hung up my phone and grabbed my jacket.

" Jeff can you give me a ride back down there. Mercy got a concussion when she fell and she is unconusous. I need to get down there." I said quickly as I started throwing stuff into my bag.

" Yeah okay let's go." Jeff said pushing his feet into his shoes.

At that moment I wasn't worried about what my dad would say when Jeff drove me. All I was worried about was the other "sister of destruction."


	7. He Is Really The Sexy Boy

A/N Thank you for the reveiw , this chapter is kinda dull, it will get better so keep R&Ring

" Mercy open your eyes okay?" The trainer asked flashing a light in my eyes.

" What the fuck happend to me?" I asked closing my eyes. The bright lights were making my head pound.

" Mercy!." I looked over and saw the hulking dark haired man in the corner.

" Sorry uncle Mark...so what happend to me?" I asked the trainer.

" Well when you fell from the top rope you hit your head pretty hard. I think you may have a slight concussion. I recomend you take next week off. Here's some pain med and if you have trouble seeing or if you feel dizzy come back and see me." The trainer handed me a bottle of pills right as Bree ran in the room.

" Mer, are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't here before. I had a promo to shoot and I missed your match. I was just watching the re-run in my hotel room and I should have been here before. I'm so sorry." Bree cried hugging me.

" Oh shit." I softly said to myself when I saw the other person in the shaddows. I tried to motian for him to leave but "good ole" uncle Mark pulled a statled Jeff Hardy into the room.

" What the hell is he doing here?" Mark ask looking down at the younger man.

" He drove me here. Let him go dad." Bree said glaring at the deadman.

" What were you doing with him?" Mark asked his pale eyes were angry.

" We weren't doing anything Mark. We were just watching DVD's 'cause I got locked out of my room." Jeff running his fingers through his hair.

" Stay out of it boy. Bree this is why I didn't want you to work here. All the men only want one thing.." I took in a sharp breath Bree was getting pissed off.

" Why the hell do you care _Mark_. This week was the first time you saw me in five fucking years. Why do you even care?" Bree shouted glaring at her father. " And for all I know you still don't think I'm you daughter. What about on my tenth birthday dad...remeber that Uncle Glen came. Mercy came. Basically the whole god damn roster came but you didn't even send a god damn card!"

" Bree let's talk outside." Mark said angrily grabbing Bree by the arm, leaving me, Jeff and the shocked trainer alone in the room.

" So...how are you doing Jeff. I was told you were coming in after your match, atleast thats what Johnny said when I had to wrap his wrist."

" Joe...I'm fine. I just need to ice it a bit." Jeff said with one of those charming smiles.

" Mercy this kid is a very bad example. He never comes to the trainer. Even after he falls from the top of a latter into tables, the minute one of you leaves him alone. He sneaks out. Him and that brother of his have been doing it for years. Atleast now Matt doesn't sneak out as much." Joe said grabbing a ice pack for Jeff.

" That was a while ago. And me and Matt had stuff to do that week so I didn't want to be out 'cause one of you said I hurt myself." Jeff started to laugh.

I smiled at both of them as my cell ringed. " Hello..." The caller I.D wasn't fermiler.

" Are you okay Mercy? Mark said you were fine so he told us to leave." The person said.

" Yeah I'm fine...Who is this?" I asked.

" Oh It's Shawn, Hunt told me to give you a call." I almost screamed. I am on the phone with the Heart Break Kid.

" Uh thanks for the call...Joe said I'm not allowed to wrestle for a week though. So I'm a little pissed."

" We'll beat that little bitch Orton. Right Hunter." I heard someone yell "hey!" in the back ground.

" Who was that?" I asked feeling like a giddy school girl.

" It was Randy, we are out with some of the guys. Randy don't touch my phone." Shawn shouted.

" Hey Mercy I feel so bad about tonight." Randy stole the phone from Shawn.

" It's okay Randy. DX is going to have to beat you and Adam up any ways." I started to laugh when I saw the look Jeff gave me.

" Sorry about that. Well I better go Hunt needs a ride he had a few too many. Bye Mercy." Shawn said.

" Bye HBK." I stayed on the phone until I heard the dial tone.

" Why are you so red...who were you talking to?" Jeff asked helping me up.

" It was Shawn, he just phoned to see if I was okay. Can I go now Joe?" I asked the tried looking trainer.

" Yeah just be careful and Jeff don't over stress your back okay. Your not one of the little twenty-three year olds that can get hurt and bounce back. Remeber you are thirty. Bye guys."

When we got out the door Mark was just standing there looking angry. One of his big hand was rubbing the back of his neck. The dead man looked tired and stressed.

" Jeff take Bree back to the hotel. She is probly at your car. I'll get a ride with my uncle. Thanks for driveing her." I said to the blue haired man as he started walking down the hall.

" Hey we can go now. Are you okay?" I asked the tall man.

" I'm fine Mer. You might wanna call your dad. He kinda just yelled at me for letting you get hurt." Mark mumbled grabbing my bag.

The only thing I was scared of was my dad when he is pissed. I pulled my razor out of my pocket. I better get this over with.

" Who is it." The gruff voice asked. I could tell the big red machine was asleep.

" Hi..daddy."


	8. The Rainbow Haired Champ Is Here

A/N keep R&R-ing

Jeff dropped me off with out speaking to him I walked to my room and slammed the door. The minute I heard Jeff 's foots step leave, my angry tears started to fall again. I just layed on my bed and cried my self to sleep.

" Damn it Bree open the door." I pulled my head out from under my covers. I smile spread across my face..it was my Uncle Glen.

" Hey Gleny. You know it's 6 Am right now." I said hugging the big man. " Hey, come in. I guess since you woke me up. You can treat me to breakfast." I grabbed some clean clothes out of my suitcase and went into the bathroom. " Why are you here? Smack down is in NY tonight." I asked confused.

" Well for a while Vince has been thinking about bringing me back to Raw and when I saw Mercy get hurt, I called Vince and told him to send me here now. So now I'm the newest Raw superstar." Glen said passing me my coat.

" Oh...now we have two babysitters...great." I said sarcastically walking out the door. We walked down stairs to the almost empty dining area. All the younger wrestlers were still asleep but all the older guys were up. " Morning Ric. Guess who came back to babysit the sisters of destruction." I said to the older man pointing towards my Uncle.

" Hello Glen. Glad to have you back. Do you guys want to eat with us." The old champ said motioning to the table where, Shawn, Hunter, Dave, Melina and Stephanie sat.

" Hey Melina. I heard your preggers Steph." I said placing a hand on the billion dollar princess's stomach..

" Yeah Hunt couldn't keep his hands off of me. How was your first day?" The brunette woman asked snuggling closer toward the king of kings.

" It was awsome. I could have beat Mel's ass." I faked punched the other woman's arm.

" Bring it..I was the women's champ." I know Melina seems like a bitch on t.v but of screen she is on of the nicest people you could meet.

" Did your dad kill Jeff?" Dave asked rubbing Melina's arm.

" No...and at this moment I am not speaking to that man." I started to pick at the grapefruit on my plate. I saw Mercy walking towards us but when she saw her father her eyes went wide. " Run!" I mouthed to the wide eyed girl. But that dumb ass Dave shouted for her to come and sit with us.

" Mercy..." Glen's voice was stern.

" Daddy...I thought you would be in New York by now." Mercy mumbled looking like she wished the floor would swallow her.

" Mercy Sara Jacobs..." My uncles eyes went from a startled Mercy to a nervous Shawn. He looked like he was about to say something but he just got up and hugged his daughter. " I missed you baby girl. Do you wanna have breakfast with us?"

" I missed you to dad. I'm glad you here. I'm starving." Mercy sat be sided me.

" I hate to talk business at the table but Bree I just got a text from my dad and you need to go and get Jeff. You both have to do some training and promo work okay." Stephanie said looking at her black berry.

" Okay I'll call him." I flipped open my phone and called the most likely sleeping champ.

" Hmm." Jeff answered. " Matt I won't miss my plane. I was gettin' up in a few hours."

" Jeff...it's Bree. Are you okay?" I asked trying not to laugh.

" Hmm? Oh Bree sorry I was a sleep..oh shit."

" What's wrong?" I asked leaving the table and making my way to the elevators.

" My back hurts still hurts. I just got the message from Vinny-Mac. I will be down stairs in a couple minutes Kay?" I could here Jeff getting dressed while talking to me.

" Jeff your going to see the trainer after the house show tonight. I'm going to grab some bagels and coffee for us okay."

" Okay I'll meet you down there okay bye darlin'"

" I'm sorry guys I have to run. I'll meet you all at the house show okay." I said kissing my uncles cheek. Minutes later I saw a half asleep Jeff running down the hall.

" Let's go. Mornin' guys. I wonder what Vince wants?" Jeff said stopping in front of me.

On the way there Jeff got lost three times and we almost ran out of gas so by the time we got there a large portion of the roster was already working out and going over their matches.

" Shit we're kinda late." I said to the more awake man who was leaning against the wall. Right as we got there Vince yelled at us to come in.

" Sorry we are so late sir." Jeff said sitting down.

" It's okay. We are going to put you and Bree in a relationship together and we got a idea pitch to us. While you two are in a "relationship" together, Jeff is going to start feuding with Mark for the title but this will start after Jeff wins the Elimination Chamber at No way out." Vince said looking through a pile of papers

" What hell yeah. Woo what until I call Matt." Jeff jumped out of his seat.

" So Jeff tonight you are going to have a match vs Mark and Bree you will go out and manage him. Now you two here's scripts. You two can go and relax for a while."

" Thank you sir. You won't regret this." Jeff said happily shaking Mr. McMahon's hand.

I just smile at him at least Jeff was happy. I knew my dad would go over bored. I was scared for Jeff.


	9. Father's Are Way Too Protective

Here's more i love you all but i pissed cause Jeff lost to Y2J

I was just sitting there with my dad and the guys as they talked about everything from wrestling to ringrats. Men are so wierd.

" Mercy...Mercy. Are you still here?" Shawn asked looking over at me with that intoxicating grin.

" Yeah sorry. I was just in my own little world." I said feeling my cheeks flush.

" That's okay I was wondering how long we were going to be with out a manager. We need you to take care of red."

" The trainer said I will be out for a week. I'm kinda pissed off." I started to laugh until I remembered my dad was beside me.

" Mercy...watch your mouth." My dad said looking down at me.

" Dad, I can talk how ever I want. I'm twenty-one big man." I said laughing as I punched my dad's arm.

" Do you wanna go to your room or I can just tan your hide out here in the open. Don't mess with my Mer." The Big Red Machine said throwing one of his big arms around my shoulder.

" Better watch it Mercy. He looks tough. Right Hunt." HBK said laughing.

" I've beaten the shit out of you two many times. So you know to watch it. Or will I have to show you again. Mercy lets go okay. I need to get to the arena early." My dad said standing up.

" Okay bye boys." I smiled at Shawn as we walked away.

" Mercy...he is forty-three." My dad said looking down at me with that look on his face.

" What? Dad we are just friends."

" Mercy, he is married with two kids."

" What the hell I'm not talking about this lets go." I said walking out of the hotel.

" Oh hell this isn't going to end well."

" What Dad?" I asked getting into the car.

" I'm going to have to kill your uncle Mark. He better not hurt that kid."

" What kid?" I asked very confused.

" Your uncle is fighting that little hardy boy Bree is so fond of." Glen said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Aw hell if he hurts him she will be mad." I said hopeing I won't have to she her anger.

" I'll talk to Mark don't worry." I hope I could trust my dad, one thing is to she my Uncle mad but Bree is ten times worse.

A/N sorry for the filler chap..lol I'm stoked for the next one review


	10. A Grounded Warrior

Ok well I figured out why Jeff lost...60 days come on he's better then that! BTW he wont get his ass suspended in this story.

" Bree could you pass me my sleeves?" Jeff asked stretching his arms.

" Oh yeah. I don't want you to fight him." I said looking at him worried.

" I'll be fine I'm a Hardy boy. As Matt says I will not die. Speakin' of Matt I need to phone him." Jeff said grabbing a shiny black Razor.

" Hey Matty...guess what...I get another title shot...yeah against Taker...what do you have to tell me..."

" I'm back on Raw for a while." The elder Hardy boy said opening the door.

" That is awesome Matty! Are you sure your okay though?" Jeff asked hugging his older brother.

" I'm fine Jeff...who is your little friend?" The dark haired man asked sticking out his hand.

" I'm Bree Calaway. I'm glad your back someone needs to kick MVP's ass." I said shacking his hand.

" Yes another girl who hates him. So Bree...what are you doing with my brother." The minute he said that I turned bright red.

" Matt! We are just friends. She is my manager. Leave her alone." The now purple haired man said putting his arm around my shoulder.

" Calm down Jeff. I'm joking, I heard about you running down the hall way just wearing your belt. You know Randy isn't good at keeping secrets."

" Hey...I have to finish getting ready. I'm fightin' Mark in fifteen." Jeff said pulling up his sleeves.

" Becareful I have to go and talk with Vince. I'll meet you after your match okay? Nice to meet you Bree." The older man said leaving.

" Do you wanna see what's going on before your match?" I asked the tall man.

" Sure...don't you need to get changed?" Jeff asked stretching out on the couch.

" Oh yeah...I'll be right back don't come over here." I said going into the shower.

" Yes Ma'am." I heard Jeff say laughing.

" Wow." I muddered to myself as I lifted up the tiny black tank top that had the Hardy Boyz logo on the front.

" How do I look?" I asked Jeff who's eye's went wide.

" Don't tell your dad I ever said this but you look hot little girl." I started to blush when I felt Jeff's eyes on me.

" Thank...we should go now." I started to feel scared for Jeff, so I squeezed his black nailed hand.

" Jeff your up first." One of the tech guys said as when we got there.

" Good luck Jeff." I said as we waited for his music.

" Bree just stay out of the ring please. I don't want you to get hurt..." Jeff started to say something but his loud entrance music drowned him out. So, I just grabbed his hand as we walked out from behind the curtain.

The match wasn't going Jeff's way my father would stop him left and right using more force then needed.

" Come on Jeff." I shouted as he started to climb the rope for a whisper in the wind. Before Jeff could jump my dad knocked out his knees as Jeff fell hard..

" Oh no. Don't." II whispered to myself as my dad picked Jeff up over his head.

I wish I could tell you Jeff fought back. But no my father through him over the top rope. I wish I could tell you Jeff just hit the ground. But no Jeff landed hard on the table. I wish I could tell you Jeff was just playing to the crowed and he was really fine. But no Jeff wasn't moving. I wish I could tell you that the ref didn't look scared as he came to check on Jeff. But no he signaled for the paramedics to come out. I wish I could tell you everyone knew this was fake. But no Matt came running out. I wish I could tell you this wasn't real. But no it really was.

" Is he going to be okay?" I asked franticly grabbing Matt's arm.

Matt was about to say something but it was drowned out by the sound of a moter cycle. It was my father who stopped right infrount of us. He had a smirk on his face.

" You fucking asshole!" I shouted slapping the deadman across the face.

" I never want to see you again!" I shouted as he drove off.

" Come on Bree." Matt said as we followed the stretcher up the ramp.

A/N don't hate me R&R


	11. Makeing Some Sweet Music

Here more. It has never been to easy to write Mercy's chapters but this will be fun

evil laugh

" Hey daddy. Has Jeff and Bree's match started yet?" I asked my dad who was getting ready to wrestle..

" Oh fuck Mark." I heard him say.

" Dad whats wrong?" I asked.

" Your uncle is going to get his ass fined that's what." I have never seen my father get really mad before but now he looked pissed. I found out why when I saw Jeff get taken away on a stretcher.

" I need to go and see Bree." I said running out of the room. I saw my crying cousin standing there shaking.

" Bree are you okay?" I asked pulling her intro a tight hug.

" He hurt him. He really hurt him." The tall dark haired girl cried.

" Shh. He'll be fine." I tried to sooth the girl but she cried harder.

" Bree, they think he will be fine. He just hurt his back and neck. Nothin' broken. I'm just goin' to take him back to the hotel." Matt said putting his hand gently on her shoulder.

" Matt do you think you can take her back to the hotel?" I asked the dark hair man.

" Yeah I can. Do you wanna come with us?" Matt asked looking at the crying girl.

Bree nodded her head and rubbed the tears form her eyes.

" I'll see you later okay Bree-Bree." I said to her as she went with the tall man.

I knew my uncle had a temper but what he just did was...nuts. He almost killed Jeff. He could have lost his job and he could have killed a innocent person.

" Hey Mercy." I turned around to see a sweaty DX standing behind me. Shawn was grinning at me.. I started to blush when I saw he was just standing there in his tight DX pants.

" Um..Hey guys. How was your match?" I asked smiling back at them.

" We kicked Cade and Murdoch ass. Hey do you wanna go out with us and some of the other guys for drinks after?" Hunter asked.

" Sure...I just need to asked my dad first."

" Okay meet us after."

"Okay." The minute the twosome left I ran down the hallway screaming and cheering.

" Hey daddy...can I go out with some people tonight?" I asked smiling up at the tall man.

" Who do you want to go out with?" He asked.

" Um...me, Shawn, Hunter, Dave, Steph, Melina, Layla, Brooke, Kelly, Shelton, Cody, Paul, Brian, Ric, Y2J and Ashley. Please can I go dad."

" Hmmm. I guess you can just..Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I have to go. I guess I'll see you in the morning kiddo." I hugged the way taller man he left the room.

" I'm going to a bar with fucking HBK!" I screamed as I started to get ready

" Are you having fun Bree?" Ashley asked passing me another drink.

" Yeah I am." I was getting all giggly because of the few drinks I've had in the past few hours.

" Shawn wanna go and dance?" I asked the man who was sitting there nursing a beer.

" Sure Mercy."

The dance floor was crowed and hot but it got even hotter when Shawn wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I rubbed my hips up against his, Shawn's hand went from my waist down to my hips.

" I can't believe this. I'm grinding with HBK who is married." I thought running my hands down his back. " At least I can blame the shots of Vodka that Ashley kept bring me on this." I thought as I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him hard on the lips.

" Mercy what are you doing?" Shawn asked pulling away.

" I'm sorry." I stammered out. " It won't happen..." I was cut off when he brought his lips back down to mine. I felt hot all over when I felt his tongue brush across my teeth. I pulled away breathing hard.

" Mercy...do you wanna come back to my room?" The showstopper asked.

All I could do was nodded as I fallowed the heart break kid out of the bar and to his car.


	12. Broken & Beautiful

Here's some more 

�" Okay stay a wake kid we are all most to the room." Matt said helping his barely conscious brother to the hotel room. 

�

" I'm awake Matty." Jeff said softly. " I'm so sorry Jeff. I really am." I followed the brothers carrying Jeff's bag. 

�

" It's not your fault Bree. Jeff's goin' to be fine right Jeffro. Bree could you hang on to Jeff okay while I unlock the door." Matt said passing me the blue haired man. 

�

Good thing I wasn't a tiny girl because Jeff's full weight was leaning on me. I had my arm tightly around his waist. Jeff must have hit his head hard because he was fading in and out of continuous. 

�

�" Do you want to have a shower or just go to sleep." Matt asked sitting Jeff on the bed. I guess siblings can always tell what the other one is thinking because Matt just pulled Jeff's shirt over his head and put him under the covers. 

�

�" This brings back alot of memories." Matt said with a sad smile on his face. 

�

�" Why?" I asked sitting on the other bed. 

�

�" Well a while back when Jeff was feuding with your dad for the first time. Every night when he lost I had to drag him back up to the hotel room and either throw his ass in bed or in the shower. Jeff always acts like he has somethin' to prove when he fights you dad. " 

�

�" Why does he act like he has something to prove?" " Well you dad always said we were wasting our god given talents. Me getting all messed up over Adam and Amy and Jeff just flaking out and leaveing. So, Jeff is still trying to earn respect from that hard ass." I looked at the dark haired man as he stood up. 

�

�" Matt do you think I can stay here. I don't feel like spending my night alone?" I asked Matt. 

�

�" Sure I'll go and sleep on the couch. Could you keep a eye on Jeff?" Matt asked grabbing a pillow and a blanket off of Jeff's bed. 

�

�" No I can sleep on the couch Matt." 

�

�" It's fine. I need to sleep any ways so you can watch him while I'm a sleep then we'll switch. Night Bree." Matt said leaving me alone with the unconscious champ. 

���������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������������� 

�

�" Bree.." A soft voice called. It was Jeff who was slowly pulling himself up. I looked at the clock, it was four in the morning and I was still siting in my wrestling gear. 

�

�" Yeah Jeff?" I asked rubbing my eyes. 

�

�" Could you get me something to drink?" The pained man asked. 

�

�" Oh yeah." I said grabbing him a water bottle.

�

�" Are you okay?" I asked sitting down on my bed. 

�

�" I'm pretty sore but from what I heard before I went nighty night was I took a pretty sick hit. Can I ask you somethin' Bree" Jeff asked propping himself up with some pillows. 

�

�" Yeah sure." 

�

�" What went on between you and your dad, I know he doesn't like me much but he hasn't done anything like that for a while." 

�

�" Um...well." I paused try to figure out how to put this. 

�

�" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

�

�" No I can do this. Well my mom was just a ring rat and my dad got her pregnant. He used to send her money every once and a while and when I turn eight for on week every year he used to let my come and stay with him when he traveled. But when I turned ten I sent him a letter asking him to come to my birthday. My uncle Glen and Mercy came and a lot of other people too but he didn't even send me a card." I paused again nervously picking at my nail polish. 

�

�" After that my mom got re-married and Mark stopped sending money. He totally cut off contact with me. When I turned thirteen my step dad started to hit...and..rape me. I sent him letter after letter telling what was going on and that I wanted to come and live with him. I didn't get any answers. So about two years later smack down came to town and my Uncle had a signing to do and I told him what was going on and I lived with him till this week. This was the first time I have seen my dad for years and I still blame him for everything." I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. 

�

�" Oh Bree. Come here." Jeff said pulling me into a tight hug. " Shh. pretty girls like you shouldn't cry. It's okay you got your uncle, you got Mercy and you have me and I'll never leave you okay darlin'." Jeff whispered into my ear.�

�

�"I hope he's telling the truth." I thought as I laid down beside Jeff his arms holding�me close�


	13. Finding Someone New

Here's more it's not really that sexual It won't be to extreme yet 

I bit my lip and grinned at him as he pulled my tank top over my head. My hands shakily undid his belt and pulled it out of the loops. 

" Are you sure your sure about this?" Shawn asked. I gave him his answer when I undid his jeans and wrapped my legs around his waist. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I awoke the next morning wrapped in some ones warm arms. I couldn't rember what I did last night but it came back to me in a hurry when I saw the Rebecca tattoo. I slept with a married Shawn Michaels. I felt sick.

" Oh no, this isn't good." I jumped out of the bed quickly. 

" Where's my clothes." I said to myself grabbing the piles of fabric. 

" Mercy...Oh my god." The older man said sitting straight up. 

" It's okay...I need to go." I cried quickly pulling on my clothes my voice cracking. The tears started to flow freely as I closed the hotel room. I waited for a minute to see if he was going to come and see if I was okay. But no, nothing. 

I started to walk down the hallway looking for someone to talk to.

" Hey...Mercy.." I almost walked into the older dark haired Hardy. 

" Hi Matt." I said softly trying to stop crying. 

" Why are you cryin'? Are you okay?" Matt asked resting a hand on my shoulder.

" I'm okay...just did a few thing I'm not to proud of.." I gave the man a sad smile.

" Hey do you wanna talk about it?" The North Carolina native drawled.

" Not at this moment Matt. Maybe later. Do you know where Bree is?"

" I'll be here anytime. Well last time I checked she was layin' beside Jeff." Matt said rubbing the back of his neck. 

" What?" I asked hopeing she didn't make the same mistake as me.

' Oh...she was really upset about what happened to Jeff so she stayed the night and I heard them talkin' in the middle of the night so I guess the charmer Jeff is he was comforting her." 

" Oh okay." I said with a a small laugh. 

" Mercy if you don't have anything better to do would you like to have breakfast with me. We can talk about how being the older responsible sibling sucks." I couldn't help but laugh. For a guy who had some very public trouble with women he is pretty damn good with women.

" It's a date Matt." I said with a smile. I hoped breakfast with the Carolina native would take me mind off of what I did with that married Texas native. 


	14. So You Had A Bad Day

A/N This is a little dull I need to get the creativity flowing again

" Bree wake up. Come on little girl we have to get ready to catch that plane." I heard the deep southern growl in whispering in my ear. 

" Let me sleep. Go away. I really don't care." I mumbled fingering my room mate. 

" Get your ass up Matt told us we have two hours." I felt someone flick my ear. I jumped up, glaring at the now purple haired man. 

" You dyed your hair?" I asked rubbing my eyes trying to walk up. 

" I got bored. Get up Bree." Jeff pulled the covers off of me. 

" Jeff the plane leaves at four right?" I asked pulling the covers back up. 

" Ya..." 

" And we have to by there three hours early right." 

" Ya." 

" And it's 12:30 right." 

" Oh shit." You get dressed and I'll pack." Jeff said throwing his clothes in his bag. I grabbed a tank top and sweats of the floor and quickly pulled them on. 

" Where is Matt?" I asked the franticly packing man. 

" I don't know. His stuff is already packed let's just go down stairs and we can find him." Jeff started to run out of the room dragging his bag behind him. 

" Don't worry we won't be late. See everyone is eating." I said pointing to basically the whole roster. 

" It's just I don't have the best record of being on time or even showin' up so I try to be early." Jeff said waving to someone. 

" Do you wanna sit and eat?" 

" Sure, wait there's Matt and...Mercy?" Jeff looked very confused 

" Hmm let's sit with them. Hey Mer. Hey Matt." I said to the twosome. 

" Hi Bree. Finally woke up?" My cousin asked as I sat beside her. 

" Jeff just woke me up. What are you guys doing?" 

" Just talking, right Matt." Mercy said looking at the older Hardy boy. 

" Yup just talkin'. You know I told Jeff to wake you up a hour ago." Matt said looking sternly at the rainbow haired man who sat down with a plate of food. 

" What?" Jeff asked his mouth full. 

" Swallow your food before you talk Jeff. God sometimes you at like a five year old." 

" Screw you Matt." Jeff said laughing. " Your just mad I'm younger then you." The two brother started to argue. 

" Bree can we go and talk somewhere?" Mercy asked standing up. 

" Sure. We'll be back in a minute guys. What's up Mer?" I asked when we got away from the group. 

" I did somthin' bad Bree. Somethin' very bad." Mercy said quietly tears rolling down her cheeks. 

" What is it you can tell me." I was worried about her. 

" I slept with Shawn Michaels." 


	15. Your Life Falls Apart

A/N Alot goes on in this Chapter

" Oh...honey." Bree said pulling me into a hug.

" I fucked up...he's married and he has kids." I cried clutching her.

" It's okay. Stop crying Mer. It's gonna be okay."

" No one can find out. I don't want to be know as a whore. You can't tell anyone Bree." I pulled away from my taller cousin.

" I won't tell anyone come on let's go hun." Bree said wiping away the tears.

" Are you okay Mercy?" Matt asked looking worried.

" I'm fine Matt." I said putting on a fake smile.

" Okay I'll always be here if you want to talk." I knew the older Hardy was serous about this. I knew I could trust him.

" Jeff, Bree shut up. Some of us are trying to sleep." Dave shouted from five rows back.

" Screw you Dave." Bree shouted back. She was so hyped up on the candy, her and Jeff have been eating the whole flight. They couldn't sit still.

" You two talk alittle quieter." Ric said sternly to the wild twosome.

" Fine Ric." The whole plane finally got quiet.

" Mercy are you okay? You look sick." Matt asked sitting beside me.

" I really really don't like flying. I get really nervous." I admitted nervously.

" Do you want me to stay with you durin' the flight?" Matt asked looking at me with those big brown eyes.

" Yeah that would be good Matt." I said smiling as he intertwined his fingers in mine.

" Matt where are we flying to?" I asked feeling more relaxed.

" San Antonio. Try to sleep Mercy." My eyes started to close as I leaned my head on the dark hair mans shoulder.

" I don't want to go in there." I said standing out side the DX locker room.

"I'll go in with you." Bree said opening the door. I saw Shawn standing there with a women and two kids.

" Who are we fighting tonight?" I asked Shawn me eyes on the ground.

" Rated RKO and Lita. Rebecca this is Bree and Mercy. They are Mark and Glen's kids." Shawn said introducing us to his wife.

" Hello Mercy. Hello Bree. This is Cameron and Cheyenne." Rebecca said smiling.

I felt sick when I saw this woman. I slept with her husband, with her kids father.

" Hi Cameron and Cheyenne. I'm Bree. Who are your guys favorite wrestler?" Bree asked squatting down beside the kids.

" Mine is daddy, uncle Hunter or the Undertaker." Cameron said quietly.

" Cameron the Undertaker is her dad." Shawn said ruffling the eight year olds hair.

" Really?" The boy asked his eyes wide.

" Yeah. I better go Jeff and I have a match to get ready for. Bye guys." Bree said leaving me alone.

" Um I'll leave you guys alone." I said quickly wanting to get out of there.

" No you don't have to. We need to get to our seats. Bye Shawn. nice meeting you Mercy." Rebecca said kissing Shawn on the cheek.

" Hey I'm sorry about the other night Mercy. I hope we can put this behind us." Shawn looked a little nervous.

" Yeah okay Shawn. I need to get ready okay." I knew why he look nervous it was because one person my dad. I' never going to tell him, he isn't the most calm person. I just put on a brave face and started to get ready for my match.

It has been three weeks since that fateful night and there is a chance that one mistake may screw my life up forever.

" Bree." I cried on my knees in fount of the toilet.

" Mercy...Bree just left with Jeff. Are you okay?" It was that dark hair Hardy boy again.

" No, I'm not. Could you go and get Bree?" I asked tears rolling down my cheeks.

" Okay." I heard him leave and about five minutes later Bree opened the door.

" Honey are you okay?" Bree asked rubbing my back.

" No...I'm scared." I cried my head still in the toilet.

" Mercy...are you late?"

" Yeah it's two weeks late and I've been getting sick the past few days." The fear came over me.

" Oh honey. I think you might be pregent." I heard Bree whispered as I started to sob harder.


	16. Breaking It To The Big Guys

**Okay since some big stuff is happening this chapter is in both of the girls Pov. The first part is Bree and the second is Mercy**

**Bree's POV**

" What am I going to do...I can't be pregnant. I just got this job and oh Bree this is fucked up." Mercy cried softly as I pulled her up from her knees.

" It's going to be okay...you know if you are for sure. You could just be sick. I'll call Steph and tell her your sick and you can get a day off. Let's get you in bed first okay?" I said putting her arms around my shoulder.

" Hey is she okay?" Jeff asked. The brothers looked worried.

" Yeah..I think she getting the flu. I'm just going to put her to bed and then go and talk to Stephanie about getting sometime off for her." I said heaving my cousin into on of the beds.

" We can do that Bree." Matt offered.

" Yeah, we can go and we'll get her somethin' to drink." Jeff offered also.

" Thank you guys." I said to the men as they left the room.

" Your going to be okay Mer." I said softly laying beside her.

" I don't think so Bree. I can't tell Shawn, I can't tell dad and I can't anyone else." I heard Mercy's muffled cry.

" Can I talk to you?" Matt asked right after Me and Jeff's match.

" Yeah. What's up Matt?" I sat on the floor Indian style still sweaty.

" Um is Mercy okay?" I knew something was bothering the usually quiet man.

" She's just sick."

" Bree I know it's more then that. Tell me please...I'm worried about her."

" Matt...you can't tell anyone okay...Mercy might be pregnant." The words came out before I could think.

" Oh god. Poor Mercy. Bree who is the father?" Matt asked sitting beside me.

" Shawn. If she is it will be Shawn's kid.She got drunk the other night and she can't rember any of it. I have to go and talk to her okay. Please don't tell anyone Matt." I begged the dark haired man.

" I won't tell anyone." Matt looked conflicted but I had to ignore it because we had something bigger to face. They were big and bad. And they were The Brothers of Destruction.

**Mercy's POV**

" Daddy." I said softly knocking on his and uncle Mark's locker room.

" Hey baby. What's wrong?" My dad asked when he saw me.

" Daddy...promise you won't get mad." I asked sitting beside him.

" I won't what's wrong Mercy?" My dad's voice started to sound worried.

" I...might be pregnant." I whispered looking at my feet.

My dad didn't say anything for a few long minute until he choked three dangerous words. " Who's the father?"

" Shawn..." I felt the tears starting again. My dad just stood up and walked out the door.

" Mercy, your going be okay. You have me, you have your daddy and you have Bree." Mark said hugging me tight.

We just sat there Mark hugging me tight. Still telling me everything was going to be okay. Everything was until my dad came back a weird smile on his face.

" You didn't." My uncle said standing up.

" I didn't have to...I came to late." Glen still had that smile on his face as he sat down shaking his head.

" What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

" Matt got there before. That kid handed Shawn's ass to him." My dad said laughing.

" Matt Hardy beat up Shawn. That quiet dark haired one." Mark looked like he couldn't believe it.

I couldn't believe it myself. I knew Bree probably told him but I didn't know why he would do it. He was calm and responsible. Doing something like that could ruin your career.

" I asked him why he did it. he said cause he likes you." My dad paused looking at my seriously. " He's a good kid Mercy. I really trust him." That was all he said and I knew the talk was over. The worse was over.


	17. Just One Kiss

Now here's more on Bree.

" Standing on the rooftop, everybody scream your heart out." I sang extremely out of tune walking on the barriers as Jeff sat there watching me.

" What the hell are you doin' Bree?" Jeff asked as I walked past him balancing on the barriers around the ring.

" Well I was tired so Ashley gave me a Red Bull and I think I'm a little hyper." I said still walking on the barriers.

" You are a little hyper little girl." Jeff said laughing.

" Hey...I'm not little. Are you going to catch me." I said stopping in front of him.

" What?"

" I'm jumping." I said as I jumped into his lap.

" You really are crazy." Matt said walking down the ramp.

" Hey Matty." I shouted.

" What's wrong with her?" Matt asked hoping the barrier sitting beside Jeff.

" Sugar and caffeine. What's wrong with you?" Jeff asked his brother.

" Um...I almost got suspended." We both looked at Matt in in shock,

" What the hell Matt. Your the good one." Jeff said staring at him his green eyes wide.

" What did you do?" I asked slightly calmer.

" I punched Shawn..." Matt let out a nervous laugh.

" What the hell man. You don't do things like that." Jeff looked very confused.

" Why did you do it?" I asked finally getting out of Jeff's lap.

" I don't know after you told me Mercy might be pregnant...I was mad because she was drunk and he should have know better. So I hit him." Matt had this wild look in his dark eyes.

" Hey wait slow down...Mercy might be pregnant?" Jeff asked looking like he is getting more confused every minute.

" Yes." Matt and I both said.

" Okay. I was gettin' really confused."

" Yeah so Vince said he was goin' to suspend me but Shawn told him not to. I better go and talk to Mercy." Matt said getting up, leaving us alone again.

" Hey, let's go in the ring and wrestle." I said jumping over the barrier.

" What. No Bree. Your alittle smaller then me." Jeff said following me.

" Come on Hardy. Are you scared?" I asked jumping over the top rope.

" Okay let's fight." Jeff said sliding in.

The minute Jeff stood up I caught him with a low dropkick. He was laying there stunned for a moment until I dropped a elbow.

" You are tougher then you look." Jeff said standing up.

" I told you...damn it." I swore as Jeff threw me up on his shoulder.

Jeff flipped me down on the mat. I saw what he was going for when he grabbed me legs, I countered it and kicked him in the stomach. When Jeff was trying to catch his breath I hooked my legs around his neck and tryed to Hurraceranna him but this time he countered and pinned me. Jeff was on top of me my legs still around his neck.

" I beat ya.," Jeff said grining as I was still pinned.

" So you did." I started to blush..

" Here." Jeff got off of me and helped me up.

" I almost got you."

" Jeff what's wrong?" I asked as the purple haired man took a step towards me.

Jeff tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and brought his sweet lips to mine. I returned the kiss running my fingers through the soft locks. I could feel the cool metel of his lip ring press against my lip. He pulled away, a devilish glint in his eyes.

" Wow, if I get that everytime I lose...I don't care if I ever win." I said wrapping my arms around his neck.


	18. When I'm With You

A/N since i'm really bored I'm updating again...and this chapter has some short but sweet Mercy and Mattness D My inspiration came from the song "When I'm with you," By Faber Drive

_Saw you walk in to the room  
Thought i'd try to talk to you  
Babe, am i ever glad you wanted me to  
Its been two years to the day  
half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
but that's gonna change  
cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that i made_

I sat in my locker room, Faber Drive blaring on the radio and a thin white stick in my hand. I couldn't get him out of my head. I was falling fast for him but this time was different. I wasn't just attracted to him for his looks like I was with Shawn. I don't know what it is Matt...he just gives me butterflies.

My eyes went to the stick in my hand. My job was riding on the results. I close my eyes, took a deep breath and looked down. Negative. Tears of joy fell from my eyes. I was okay, my job was okay. My life seemed to fall back together.

_When i'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause i miss you, whenever you're not around  
when i kiss you  
i still get butterflies  
years from now,  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you_

_I_ let out a small scream and I started to dance around. I paused when I heard a knock on the door. It was the man I couldn't get out of my mind. The raven haired daredevil,

" Hi Matt." I said turning off the radio.

" How are you feeling Mercy?" Matt asked walking in the room.

" Alot better...I'm not pregnant. I'm so happy." I cried hugging him.

" That's good Mer. That's really good." Matt said holding me close to him.

" Why did you do it?" I asked suddenly pulling away.

" Why did I do what?"

" Why did you hit him? Matt you could have gotten fired." I glared at the taller man.

" I like you Mercy. That's why I punched Shawn because I like you Mercy Jacobs." Matt said throwing his hands in the air.

" Huh..." That's all I could say. Matt Hardy came in my locker room saying he likes me. I feel like I'm in a fucking soap opera.

" Is that all you can say. Why couldn't I just keep quiet. Datein' a diva never works..." Matt mumbled to himself until I stopped him up by standing on my tippy toes and placing a kiss lightly on his lips.

Matt wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. I felt like I belonged in his arms. The dark eyed man pulled away resting his forehead on mine looking deep into my eyes.

" Hey princess, I came to see how you were doing..." We jumped apart like something shocked us. I turned around to see my dad standing there looking at me then at Matt then back at me.

" Glen...dude..uh..." Matt looked scared. I'm pretty sure he was rembering what happened to his brother.

" Hardy calm down. I'm not going to hurt you...just if you do anything to hurt her I will make you wish you were never born. Got it kid." I heard Matt take a deep breath when he heard that.

"Mer..do you think you should be getting involved with someone so soon after what happened."

" Daddy, I'm not pregnant. I took a test and I'm not pregant." I hugged the tall big man.

" Baby. That is so good. I'll go and tell your Uncle. I love you baby. Hardy I'm keeping my eye on you." My dad said opening the door.

" I'll be good sir. I realy like your daughter." Matt said squeezing my hand. My life may have been falling apart the past few days but now it seems like it was coming back together.


	19. Should've Stayed Out Of It

A/N: Since HHH and HBK are still together I need to add two more people in the elimination chamber...

" Are you done yet?" I asked Jeff as he squirted more colourful dye in my hair.

" Almost. I need to add a little more blue and maybe a little purple." Jeff said grabbing another bottle.

" Do I trust you?" I asked starting to get a little worried.

" Bree, I have been dyein' my own hair once or twice every week for the past seven years. I think I know what I'm doin'." I relaxed a little until he grabbed the fifth bottle. I'm starting to regret telling him I wanted to go and get my hair dyed.

" What colours are you dyeing it?"

" Um..blue, purple, red, pink and green."

" I'm going to look like a god damn bag of skittles."

" Your done. I have to do mine now." Jeff said pushing me out of the chair.

" What colour are you doing yours?" I asked sitting on the floor leaning against his legs.

" Well I'm going to do one side purple and it's going to get lighter until it's a light blue. Bree can I ask you a favor?"

" Sure Jeff. What is it?" I asked touching my sticky scalp.

" Well, Bree. All my life I've been really close to my dad and I don't know how anyone couldn't be...and my favor is would you please talk to your dad. You need to talk to him about all of this." I didn't say anything I just kept playing with my hair.

" Please Bree?" Jeff asked putting down the hair dye.

" I can't." I said softly walking over to the corner of the locker room.

" Bree you can't bottle this all up. Just talk to him, yell at him and what the hell you can even hit him." Jeff said pulling me into a hug.

I just stood there in his arms. I knew he was right but...I knew I had to do it. "Okay." I mumbled into his chest.

" Thank you Bree." Jeff said smiling. I pulled him down into a heated kiss. I heard him let out a small moan when I gently sucked on his metal lip ring.

" Your...insane. Since we have the weekend off after No Way Out...I was wondering if you would like to come down to Cameron with me?" Jeff asked as I kissed his neck.

" I would love to. What would we do?" I asked going back to his neck.

" Um..I can show you around. We can relax and we don't have to wear clothes all weekend. I'm sorry to say this but you better go and wash out your hair." Jeff said pulling away.

" Okay your coming with me." I said seductively leading him to the showers.

JNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNHJNH

" King, all the Elimination Chamber combatants are in the ring and it looks like it's not going to end well." JR said as all the men stood there either mouthing of or just glaring at each other.

All hell broke lose when Chris punched JBL. That's when everyone started to throw punches. JBL and Jericho. Mr.Kennedy and Ric and Jeff and Umaga. But I did what Jeff told me to and leave the ring when they start fighting. I couldn't just stand there. I grabbed a chair and slid back into the ring. I wasn't really thinking when I tapped Kennedy on the shoulder, threw the chair in his face and dropkicked it.

Ric gave me the look like what the hell are you doing. He just shook his head and started to punch Kennedy. I knew Jeff was going to kill me but I really didn't care until I got turned around right into a certain Samoans thumb. As I was laying on the mat I noticed Jeff was laying still outside the ring. I was screwed.

" JR, Umaga has Bree by the hair." I heard King shout as I got thrown into a turnbuckle.

" And it looks like her boyfriend is down for the count. Someone needs to help her.

" All of you stop it know." It was Regal and he looked pissed. I felt someone pull me out of the ring. It was Jeff and he also looked pissed.

" Tonight we are going to have a handicap tag match. Team one is Umaga, JBL and Mr. Kennedy. And their opponents are Chris Jericho, Ric Flair, Jeff Hardy and since she stuck her nose in where it didn't belong Bree Calaway." Regal said storming backstage.

Jeff didn't same anything to me he just grabbed my arm and pulled me up the ramp. Tonight sound fun. A match vs a fat Texan, a loudmouth and a fat guy in tights and after that I promised my boyfriend I would talk to my father. It sound like a grand old time.

" Go and talk to your father." Jeff said pushing me towards his locker room. When Jeff left I slowly opened the door and walked inside.


	20. When It All Falls Apart

A/N: Here's some more things are going to get intense lol

I pulled my knees up to my chest as I looked through my new script. " Visable tension will be shown between DX and Mercy after Mercy is seen talking with Matt Hardy. During the six man tag match between DX , Mercy and Rated RKO and Lita. Mercy gets pinned. DX and her start agureing i the middle of the ring and it ends with DX leaving her alone in the ring." I said to myself flipping through the pages. I jumped when I felt someone wrap there hands around my waist.

" Hi Mer." Matt whispered sweetly in my ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck giveing him a squeeze.

" Your going be on tv for the first time since you got hurt tonight." I said grinning when he sat beside me.

" Yup, I get to do promo work with my girl and at No Way Out I get to kick MVP's ass. What are you doing tonight?"

" Well I have the promo with you. Then I lose the match, DX freaks out at me and they leave me alone. Guess what at No Way Out they win the tag title but they drop me. So after sunday I'm single." I said laughing.,

" Are we still going to Cameron this weekend?" Matt asked kissing my cheek.

" Yup, I can't wait. Do you think Shannon could get me into his shop so I can get a tattoo?" I asked Matt running my fingers through my short brown hair.

" Yeah I'll asked him. What are you getting tattooed?"

" I'm getting my name, my dads name, Bree and my uncle Marks name tattooed on my shoulder. They are all I know for family so I thought I would get something meaningful. We should probably get ready for the promo." I said grabbing his hand.

1515151515151515151515

**Promo Start**

" It's Mr. Matt Hardy back from the dead. Hi I'm Mercy." I said sticking out my hand.

" Nice meet you Mercy. Aren't you DX's girl?" Matt asked in his sweet southern drawl.

" I guess...But can I tell you something Hardy boy." I said leaning closer to him.

" Mercy! We have to get ready for our match." Hunter said sharply.

I turned and glared at the King of Kings. " I'm coming _Hunter."_

" Come on." Hunter said again grabbing my arm.

" Hey let go of her dude." Matt said taking a step closer to Hunter.

" Stay out of it Hardy unless you want to be out again." HHH said menacingly.

" It's okay Matt. Let's go then. Who pissed in your cereal this morning." I said storming off.

**Promo End**

" Good job Mercy." Hunter said nervously. The tension with me and DX wasn't all fake. Since I slept with Shawn, I haven't talked to either of them other then when we had matches. I was glad I was getting out of this story line.

" God luck tonight Mercy." Matt said kissing my forehead.

" Thanks Matt. I better go." I said makeing my way to the gorilla position.

1515151515151515

I was laying flat on my back in the middle of the ring. Lita just pinned me after a viscous moonsalut. I closed eyes and pulled myself up when Shawn and Hunter came in the ring.

" What the hell was that Mercy. You could have fought harder." They were both pissed.

" I'm sorry. Don't fucking yell at me." I was getting mad at them.

" It's not our fault you screwed up and lost us the match. AtNo Way Out your just going to stand there and make sure Lita doesn't interfear. Do you think you can do that with out screwing up." Shawn said leaveing the ring with Hunter.

I stood there for a minute frozen. I swore at the two walking up the ramp as I pulled my DX tank top over my head and threw it to the ground. I slid out of the ring in my trademark red shorts and my bra.

I walked past King and JR they knew it, the fans knew it and I really knew it. Tonight was the begining of the end of me and DX.


	21. Talking To The Deadman

A?N: Okay the muses were dead for a little a while lol But here's morejust a need a few more reviews. R&R

" Can I come in?" I asked opening the locker room door.

" Okay Bree. What do you want?" My dad asked not taking his eyes from the TV

" Um okay...This is kinda hard for me but I promised Jeff I would so...Can you turn off the fucking TV" I snapped not wanting to be here.

" Young lady don't talk like that. What do you want Bree. I'm busy."

" Okay your going to sit there and I'm going to talk. Jeff said I need to get all of this off my chest. My first question is why. Why the fuck would you leave me in that hell hole all those years. Do you know what he did to me." I shouted at my stubborn father.

" It wasn't that bad Bree." The Deadman started to look uncomfortable.

" It wasn't that bad..It wasn't that bad. They hit me Mark. I got the shit beaten out of me for years. I was locked in my room and Mom's boyfriend raped for years dad." I started to cry while I screamed at him.

" I sent you a letter Mark. Uncle Glen came to my birthday, Mer came to my birthday. Everyone was there but my own father."

" What letter Bree?" My dad asked.

" Before I found Uncle Glen. I sent you a letter telling you all the stuff they did to me and asking you if I could come and live with you." My screams got quieter but the sobs got louder.

" Bree I remeber that letter and I phoned your mom and she said you were just mad and acting out. Bree what did you want me to do I had no parental rights. And I thought you were just acting out."

" I...hatteddd.. my..life..everyy..sing..single...day." I sobbed.

" I'm sorry about that hun. I couldn't have done anything. What did you want me to do, come in the middle of the night grab you and get arrested for kidnapping.."

" Yes."

" I couldn't have done that. Yes I probably could have tried harder but Bree I...I'm sorry. I really am. I looked up at the big man who had tears in his eyes. I stopped sobbing, this was the first time I have ever seen him show emoition.

I had to admit Jeff was right I need this. " Daddy...I missed you all those years."

" I missed you to Bree." My dad said hugging me.

I pulled away from him wiping my eyes. " Dad, I need to tell you something and you are going to have to deal with it. I'm dating Jeff and you are going to act civil. No more hurting hitting him and no more acting like a stubborn jackass."

" I can act civil but I don't like him Bree. When he gets bored he will flake out and leave. And I don't want you to get crushed because he got bored and left. I won't hurt him anymore but I won't like him. You better go and get ready for your match. We can talk more after okay Bree." My dad said tucking a dark lock of hair behind my ear.

" Okay bye dad." I was going to prove him wrong. Jeff wasn't going to flake out, he is better now. I wiped my face and tried to focus this is going to be the biggest match of my career.

--

" Come on Jeff." I shouted clapping my hands. Jeff just got thrown by his hair by Umaga. Everyone on my team was quickly running out of gas. Jeff was getting his ass handed to him by Umaga. Y2J had a nasty cut above his eye and Ric was limping.

" I fucking done with this." I mumbled to myself as Umaga tagged Mr. Kennedy in. Jeff got to our corner he was about to tag in Chris but before he could I slapped Jeff's shoulder.

I drop kicked Kennedy as I heard my team mates yell at me to get my ass out of the ring. I started to drive my fist into Ken's face before JBL got in the ring and pulled my off of him. That's when it all fell apart. Jeff drove in the ring followed by Chris and Ric. Everyone was all out brawling. Until one body flew over the top rope it was JBL who was followed by Chris. Ric tossed Kennedy over the rope and went to finish him off. With just left me, Jeff and Umaga alone in the ring.

" Bree go backstage." Jeff shouted at me as he hit Umaga with a Twist of Fate.

" No, come on I can see a Swanton. Go for it Jeff." I shouted at him as he climbed the turnbuckle. I cheered as Jeff did a beautiful Swanton bomb. When he rolled off I went in for the pin.

_1...2...3._

" And the winners are the team of Jeff Hardy, Chris Jericho, Ric Flair and Bree Calaway." Lillian annocued as we walked up the ramp cheering.

" Great job Bree." Jeff said kissing me hard on the lips.

I didn't know what to say I just followed them backstage grinning like a idiot.

--

" Hey Jeff, who's my Dad's match going?" I asked Jeff as I toweled off my hair.

" Good...oh no. I think the deadman is hurt. Ya they're stopping the match. I think he hurt his shoulder." I ran out and saw my dad holding his arm and pushing away the refs as he walked back stage.

I grabbed a pair of sweats and a hoodie of Jeff's as I ran out of the locker room. I found my dad swearing at the trainer who was looking at his shoulder.

" Stay away from my fucking arm. You fucking idiot." The Deadman said glaring at him.

" Mark, calm down I just want to look at it." The trainer looked annoyed as he slapped my fathers hand away.

" Dad just let him look at your arm." I probably looked a little scary. My hair was still wet and I was wearing Jeff's clothes. I looked like a bag lady.

" Humph." My dad said stubbornly dropping his other arm.

" Mark your going to have to go to the hospital. I think you broke your clavicle. Bree could you take his to the hospital to get his arm x-rayed."

"Yeah I can. Can we go now?" I asked grinning at my dad who looked like a pouting little kid.

" Yes you can thank you Bree."

" Come on Dad. I just need to grab my purse." I said hugging the big man. Everything was slowly coming together for once.

A/N: Yay happyness now R&R


End file.
